The night she had wished for
by Adja
Summary: Post season 2. Mention of Mac's roomie. What happens when she runs into a drunk Dick at a party. Pain, anger, something else ?


Oh, that wasn't the night she had wished for ! She had began to realise that when she'd spoted the big cross on Parker's writing board. Her roomie was with a guy... Neat. Veronica had told her to come over, but yet, she had to wait until after oen cause Keith was out of town and she was working on a case, doing some hideout.

So she had wandered randomly on campus, until a girl had told her she should be out here alone and she come with her at a party instead. "I know freshman year is hard, you have to meat people, come with me, you'll make friends." Mac had winced at how much the girls was like a dark haired Parker.

But the actual last straw had been when someone had bumped on her back, spilling her drink on her legs. She'd turned out to face Dick in all his drunkness. He had remained blank with surprised for a few seconds, then started to said mean stuff to her. She thought she'd heard FuckWorld once. But hey, even GhostWorld was better.

---

She was now rushing outside, flying from the party, from the laughters and from _him_. It had been like that between then since the first week. Why ? Because Mac was the luckiest person in the world of course !

He hated her. And she knew, deep down, it wasn't because of whatever had happened with Cassidy. No... it was more like a wrong time wrong place kind of thing.

She had just seen him cry. Well, _just_ didn't seem to be appropriate because he had turned it into a giant deal. She had never thought about it that way. He was grieving. But something made him obviously feel like he wasn't allowed to show it.

Had that night, when he'd come looking for Parker. She had been just about to say hello, and asked him how he were, since he had been away all summer.

And he'd stabbed her right in the hart. The only one person that could get what she felt was him and he was gone. Poof. Disappeared.

"Wait !!" he shouted, running after her. She only walked faster, wishing she could blink him away, make him turn away on his heels and leave. But he caught her arm in a bruising grip anyway.

She turned, facing him, looking him in the eye. She was going to face him. Damn, yeah. She wasn't afraid of him. And though she was mad he could hurt her everytime more. "What !?!" Dick seemed stunned, by the look on her face, by her come back. And he wondered what he was aiming to say. "GhostWorld !! What the fuck are you doing here ??" he settled for that.

"_Not _having a great time and _not _getting wasted. So, _Nothing _you would be doing. Let go off me." A light flashed in his eyes and he let go. Almost too easy. But she wasn't about to complain. He answered in a surprisingly low voice. "I'm not wasted."

She started to walk away. "I _was _! And you weren't there !" She turned to him, wondering if he'd gotten insane. _What the hell... ? _"You were his girlfriend ! You were his girlfriend and you didn't save him !!" She felt acid jump up her throat.

So, he'd ran after her all that way to enjoy hurting her again. She tried to slap him. Tried.

"Oh, go ahead Mackie, it won't help you feel better. It won't change what happened !!" She felt goose bump as he called her Mackie. Since when ? Since when was she Mackie for anyone else that his little brother's ghost ?? "Go away, Dick. Leave me alone." She felt so tired. He grabbed her two wrist and shook her. "Wake up, girl ! He's dead. _Dead _! Ok ?"

Mac struggled and ended up punching him repeatedly in the chest. "You think I don't know that ? You think I don't feel bad enough about that ? You think I need you to stare at me all the fucking time and say shit to me ? Huh !?" He almost grinned. He didn't seem that drunk now. "Careful, Mackie... You're starting to talk like old Dick meister."

She hit him in the ribs. Hard. She was teary. "Fuck you !" He stumbled back. "I wasn't there ! Yes, I wasn't. I didn't see ! And you !! What about you ?!" she pushed him violently several times, punching him. And eh was at a lost.

She was crying, he wanted to run, to cry, to hit her, to wipe her tears away. "You didn't same him either ! And as much as you wish you could blame it all on me, you can't !" "I'll try anyway !!" He hadn't meant to say that. He didn't know where it had come from. But he felt like it was how he had been. And realizing that he wanted to be someone else. Mac hit him again. It wasn't the punch that hurt. It was her pain. "I know I shouldn't have seen you cry. I'm sorry since you didn't want me to but it's ok ! Stop trying to deny your pain and it'll be less." She was still hitting him. And he was so stunned that he didn't even think about pushing her out of his way and leave. He tried to catch her arm to stop her form hitting again. Maybe to calm her down and comfort her. But he just twisted his ankle and hold on to her not to fall. Maybe he didn't seem drunk... but he was a little.

Mac gasped as he caught her arm, and when suddenly his almost soft grip turned into a heavy pulling she lost her balance. She landed on Dick. Hard, and pain flashed on his face. They had both been rendered breathless by the shock. She wanted to get away, she wanted to be sure he was ok. Lift herself from him, the grimace he bore was lasting too long and she was starting to be worried.

But when she tried to pull away, she found that he'd locked his arm behind her back. She met his eyes and realized he was staring at her. This wasn't really an comfortable situation. She pulled away again, and again, she couldn't. And his eyes where burning her. She just wanted to run away.

He wasn't pulling her, he was just preventing to fly. "what ...!?" She blurted out, struggling harder. She couldn't stand his gaze but couldn't escape it, couldn't avoid it. "Kiss me."

She froze. _What ??!_ He was still staring at her intensively. He seemed serious. In other circumstances, she would have laughed. He so expected to be obeyed when he did that. "Please, Mac. DO it."

He said, and she felt a shiver down her spine, her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. This had been way too long that she had been lying on top of him. She didn't notice when he let go and just rested his hands on her back, so she could run anytime. "Why ?"

He lifted his head and caught her mouth. He wasn't good with words. However, he was a hell of a good kisser. She realized that, gripping fistfuls of grass. Why ? Because they both wanted it. Because they couldn't keep denying it. Because the fact that they fought all the time was just that they couldn't possibly admit to themselves they were attracted to each other. That they were moving on, pushing the ghost standing between them in the past. An that he hadn't minded at all crying in her arms.

And she felt so good suddenly, responding to his kiss. He ran a hand on the side of her face tenderly. "Mac... " he didn't know what he wanted to tell her. But there was so much to tell. She knew it, she felt the same way. And she knew the very way to let time get the memo. "Shhh..." she said, crawling further. "Kiss me."


End file.
